Mirada de Fuego
by Mar Cullen Diaz
Summary: Isabella es una empresaria fría como el hielo, con un pasado obscuro. Edward uno de los más grandes empre lo ha tenido todo. Ambas empresas que estan a pundo de caer se salvaran con la ayuda de la otra,¿Qué pasara cuando Edward se vea descubriendo el pasado de Bella?,¿Qué pasara cuandoel pasado siga presente para Bella y se vea vulnerable? Odio,traición,dolor y pasion
1. Chapter 1

**Pesadillas**

El día esta nublado como casi siempre en la ciudad, todos están expectantes en Swan Company S.R.L. una de la compañías pioneras en cuanto a hotelería en eterna competencia con Cullen Enterprise, Inc. Que es la razón de la curiosidad y expectación de los trabajadores de Swan company. La decisión más dura que ha tomado Isabella, la presidenta y dueña de todo este imperio.

_Ojala tus besos cansen mi memoria, y mis labios busquen besos de alguien más ojala siga siendo en esta historia el villano, el que no me sabe amar_

ha sido dejar su orgullo y rivalidad atrás para asociarse con uno de sus peores enemigos; Edward Cullen, para él tampoco ha sido fácil aceptar ni pedirlo. La razón es que ambas empresas corren riesgo de quebrar a menos que se asocien y hoy se firma el contrato y nadie se la cree. Isabella conocida como la reina de hielo por algunos del negocio y trabajadores, como la reina de la hotelería por la prensa, ahora se desploma de angustia en su tocador privado dentro de su enorme oficina con suaves notas de alguna canción en su celular como un sonido de fondo en un intento vano de tranquilizarse.

_Sigo esperando la última gota y verme llorar._

Bella está nerviosa, necesita tiempo para soportar el dolor eso piensa y quiere, anoche volvió a pasar; el veneno de su hermana, esa a la que tanto le duele amar. Casi nunca nadie la ha visto llorar y los únicos que si la vieron son su familia y nadie más por eso la llaman la reina de hielo. Primero las indirectas de su hermana Leila; _"ay hermanita si estabas por quebrar es porque eres ineficiente" _ habían sido sus palabras con un tono agrio.

_Ojala que me recuerdes mis defectos, los que tanto te complace señalar. Ojala sigas cortando mis palabras, solo habla, habla, habla. _

Luego el contrato con Cullen esto era mucho peso para ella, pero era fuerte dejo de mirarse las manos apoyadas firmemente en el tocador para ver su reflejo. Las lágrimas habían dejado un rastro de su paso en su pálido rostro, sus ojos achocolatados estaban vidriosos y rojos y su nariz estaba enrojecida por su llanto

—nadie te ha destruido Swan y nadie lo hará, nunca. Porque puedes y vas a salir adelante como siempre lo has hecho a pesar del dolor.

Dijo con una amarga sonrisa, ella llego a la sima con todo su esfuerzo, sudor, sangre y dolor. Lo tenía todo menos amor. Pero como siempre oculta su dolor. Se lavó la cara, goteo un poco de agua a los ojos y se volvió a maquillar para ocultar todo rastro de haber llorado y por último se puso su labial favorito, el de color rojo. Examinando si todo estaba perfecto dio su mejor sonrisa fingida frente al espejo, se veía como siempre, perfecta

_ Contigo no mmm… _

Salió y en ese momento en intercomunicador sonó la voz de Ángela, su amiga y secretaria —Bella ya llego el Sr. Cullen. — con voz atenta y firme otra vez tal y como si nada hubiera pasado contesta—bien, hazlo pasar por favor Ángela. —en ese instante las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Ángela con un pequeño cuaderno en las manos, apropiado para su minúscula y frágil figura un tanto resaltada en su vestido verde oliva obscuro a combinación con sus tacones, su traslucida piel en exceso pálida resalta por los colores y su cabello negro recogido en una corta y baja coleta, sus ojos son de un negro casi inmutable bajo sus gafas. Dándoles paso a los demás y detrás de ella estaba su abogado J. Smith un hombre de edad mayor que todos los presentes en la sala y dejando ver después a un imponente Edward Cullen igual de joven que Bella, era alto y de un cuerpo trabajado, su rostro era relativamente perfecto: tenia cejas no muy pobladas solo lo suficiente labios irresistibles pero su tractivo se concentraba en sus ojos verde esmeralda y su despeinada cabellera cobriza era indomable. A su lado estaba el abogado y socio de él; Emmett McCarthy, era en extremo alto y musculoso tan pálido como Edward, con el pelo negro corto y rizado con rostro aniñado —buenos días Isabella, aquí están los papeles. Solo falta que lo firmes. Él sabía que Bella odiaba que le llamaran por su nombre completo, tuvo que esforzarse por no reír ante su expresión y mantener seria su cara. —buenos días. Está bien Cullen. — Emmett le paso con cortesía los papeles a Ángela y ella se los dio a bella, después de revisar con una leída rápida de las partes más importantes; ambas empresas tendrán la misma cantidad de acciones, paga, etc. y ambos irían a supervisar el proyecto "diosa" que se trataba de una cadena de hoteles lujosos en lugares de playa como algunas partes de México, Brasil, Miami y otros lugares verdosos. Termino de leer en menos de un minuto, como estaba apoyada contra su escritorio solo se dio media vuelta y tomo entre sus finos dedos una pluma dejando su elegante firma al lado de la de Edward y sobre la línea que estaba sobre las palabras "Lic. Isabella Marie Swan, socia del proyecto" —aquí tienes, todo listo para empezar..— dijo bella algo menos fría, ya que se hacían un favor el uno al otro. Les tendió los papeles y antes que Ángela los tomara Edward fue quien los tomo antes. Y con la mano derecha cerraron el trato oficialmente al tomarlas, ya no había vuelta atrás. —Gracias Isabella ya nos pondremos de acuerdo cuando será la primera reunión, hasta luego— Edward salió de la oficina seguido de Emmett, Ángela se quedó junto con el abogado de bella —Srta. Swan aquí está la información que necesita su sobrino para lo de los asuntos de compra y venta, están los informes de todas las adquisiciones que me pido. —Smith le tendió el folio a Bella — gracias señor Smith. — eso es todo, hasta luego Srta. Swan— con una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca— hasta luego, que le vaya bien—gracias— fue la última palabra de el al salir. Isabella se sentó en su sillón de cuero negro y se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos mientras Ángela le decía —en serio Bella yo sé que hasta a mí me hiere el orgullo que te asocies con el idiota de Cullen pero sabemos que no había otra opción y te entiendo, no había de otra—Bella meneaba la cabeza entre sus manos —lo se Angie pero no pudo dejar a miles de trabajadores sin trabajo, eso es cruel y aunque ellos no lo aprecien yo si los quiero y demasiado. —Ángela la miraba con ternura era la hermana que no tuvo, ella es una de las pocas personas que realmente la quieren. —ay Bella, eres tan buena y tan pura. Deberías estar en una iglesia. — se quedaron calladas un momento mirándose a los ojos antes de echarse a reír. —Angie tu sabes que de santa pocas cosas son las que tengo. Gracias por alegrarme el día. —Dijo regalándole su más sincera sonrisa y ella le correspondió con otra —sabes que para mí es un placer, te quiero eso nunca lo olvides y más vale que me va mi lugar no sea que alguien llame y nosotras aquí cotorreando. —ok. —le respondió sonriente, Pero no era tan ciega…—Bella, ¿estuviste llorando? — ¿Qué?, no, claro que no respondió— algo nerviosa, pero convincente

Mientras tanto Edward discutía con Emmett aunque este último solo se reía a costa de su mejor amigo, mejor dicho su hermano de espíritu. No entendía porque tenía esa aversión por Isabella —ya Edward di por porque no te cae la pobrecita niña esa, si es tu socia y ambos se están salvando las empresas mutuamente no entiendo porque es presa de tu odio—dice Emmett riéndose de los mohines de su amigo— es tan arrogante y altanera, ni que fuera la única mujer en este mundo—Edward hace aún más mohines de los cuales se ríen ambos—gracias a Dios—dice aun riendo Edward. Y por fin salen de su auto a tomar unas copas en su apartamento, ya en el departamento de Edward continuaron con el tema—ya, entiendo que no te caiga pero, ¿al menos sabes porque es así? —Se lo pensó un momento —no, de eso no tengo idea. Pero algo me dice que Carlisle y Esme saben algo.

La tarde se pasó volando para Bella en tan solo una reunión en la mañana la hora del almuerzo comiendo ensalada y hablando con Ángela en el café frente al edifico, dos reuniones en la tarde, uno con los trabajadores y la otra con los socios ambas para anunciar que volvían a la jugada y el proyecto "diosa" cuando salió ya eran las 5:30 pm. , ya no había nada que hacer así que jugo tres partidas de "plantas vs. Zombis" en línea con Ángela y por fin 6:45 pm. Hora de salida.

—nos vemos mañana bells. —hasta mañana Angie— se despidieron en el aparcamiento del edificio. Bella condujo hasta un restaurant llamado "Little Italia" compro raviolis para llevar y de nuevo condujo hasta una buena licorería donde compro vino blanco y finalmente condujo a su apartamento en una de las zonas más selectas de la ciudad y aparte tenia buena vista del lugar. Entro se quitó la chaqueta negra y los altísimos Jimmy Choo negros a juego con su falda negra en corte tubo cubierta por encaje negro que combina armoniosamente con su blusa de seda blanca, suelta las peinetas que le sostienen parte de su ondulada cabellera caoba por los lado quita los rabioles del plato desechable del restaurant poniéndolos en un plato de vidrio y luego al microondas, enfría un poco el vino en la nevera cuando los rabioles están listos saca y abre el vino, los sirve en la isla de la cocina, descalza aun va por su iPad blanco y lo conecta a unos mini parlantes de vidrio templado negro y cuando aprieta play se comienzan a escuchar suaves notas de piano por todo el lugar. Se sienta en uno de los altos taburetes y comienza a comer los rabioles con salsa de zetas que ahora tienen la temperatura perfecta, están deliciosos y el vino frio también, ya que baja por su garganta seductoramente frio y saciando la sed al mismo tiempo que relaja a Bella. Cuando termina toma la cuarta y última copa de vino, le pone el corcho y luego lo pone en la heladera, le ha servido para relajarse. Se siente algo más ligera que esta mañana, para relajarse más y olvidarse del mundo se prepara un baño en la tina, abre el grifo de agua caliente echa un poco de sales de baño y un poco de aceites que se van volviendo espuma y su toque personal; pone sobre el agua unas cuantas flores de manzanilla esparcidas vuelve a la sala y se sirve un poco del vino sobrante de su cena, ella odiaba las bebidas que se ponían calientes. Cuando lo guardo otra vez toma el iPad y se dirige de vuelta al baño.

Bella's POV.

Me lavo los dientes no sé si es el aroma de la tina o fue el vino pero ya no siento tan mal como antes, no sé qué sea pero esto siempre me sienta bien incluso casi me siento feliz. Cuando termino me recojo el cabello en una moña y me quito la ropa dejando que el encaje de mi ropa interior más bien lencería vana—vana porque sigo siendo virgen, pero como dicen; bragas poderosas mujer segura —me rose suavemente, se siente bien. Primero meto una pierna y luego la otra, el agua esta perfecta y el aroma de los aceites de jazmín, la espuma de lavanda y rosas y las ahora hervidas flores de manzanilla son mi combinación ideal, me recuesto cerrando los ojos mientras tomo un sorbo de mi vino y empieza a sonar una canción de Bruno Marts, estoy tan relajada que no reconozco cual es. Estoy así un rato más y comienzo a pasarme el gel de baño con aroma fresas por el cuerpo y me sumerjo completa para enjuagarme y me termino el vino al salir estoy así un rato, cuando me doy cuenta de que se me empiezan a arrugar la punta de los dedos, me salgo total ya estoy mejor. Me envuelvo en mi suave toalla, mi pelo sigue en una moña. Entro a mi habitación y por la calefacción esta calentita entro en mi closet sacando un par de bragas de encaje azul cielo y mi camisón favorito de seda azul que me llega hasta la rodilla con una pequeña abertura a un lado y los únicos detalles en todo el camisón son las flores de encaje del mismo tono sobre el escote corazón. Y viene con un camisón idéntico pero largo hasta el suelo y con una sexi abertura aun lado y una bata igual de larga que la segunda bata. Pongo la lámpara en lo mas bajito de la luz, el pelo casi no se me a mojado mucho, cojo la secadora y me seco el pelo, cuando termino estoy bastante cansada y ya ni me acuerdo lo que me dijo la tipa está, la arpía que me duele querer tanto y me obligan a llamar hermanita aunque según lo legal es mi prima y biológicamente mi media hermana, mmm Leticia…¿Milena?...¡Leila! Pero ya no me importa y en pocos segundos me quedo dormida.

Imágenes de esos horribles momentos, imágenes que eran igual que flashes, el agua mesclada con la sangre, hacen que escupa el agua en un intento por hacer que respire, me cosen unos tres puntos en la cabeza, me veía a mi en una camilla, los doctores intentando revivirme, la forma en que había llegado aquí, a mi parecer era estúpida. Veo a Rosalie a través del cristal que separaba la sala de emergencias con el pasillo (para que los estudiantes que cursaban su preparación para su pasantía tomen apuntes de otras operaciones) gritaba y lloraba, era hermosa, rubia, con la cara de una muñequita de porcelana con ojos de un color marrón grisáceo ahora rojizos por el llanto, su hermano, Jasper se parecían por ser mellizos, también lloraba mientras sujetaba a Rose. — ¡Bella por favor, no me dejes!, ¡no por favor despierta! En ese momento note que mi cuerpo estaba más pálido, escuchaba las voces a lo lejos —uno, dos, despejen, no reacciona. Uno… , luego al coro discorde Rose y los doctores gritando se cuelan las voces de Renata, mi prima. De cabellos negros y ondulados con ojeras bajo los ojos y aun así bajita y agraciada. Y Leila mi hermana, éramos muy diferentes yo era casi pálida con un delicado toque de color pero Leila tenía la piel olivácea, yo tenía el cabello caoba con reflejos rojizos, con ondas suaves y ella lo tenía lacio y negro sedoso como un ángel, yo era delgada con poco pecho pero con unas buenas caderas y no era muy alta y bueno, ella tenía curvas de infarto y estatura de mólelo. Leila tenía ciertos rasgos de mi madre Renee y lo único que nos era idéntico era la forma felina de nuestros ojos: grandes y redondos, y aun así yo los tenía un poco más alargados y seductores del color que tiene el chocolate derretido y Leila los tenia de un color almendrado — ¡oh mi dios, mi hermanita no! —decía leila con preocupación que parecía fingida. — ¿ahora si es tu hermana? —rose parecía furiosa mientras le escupía las palabras a Leila entre lágrimas, solo la ignoro mientras ambas primas lloraban mientras llegaban los demás y como en cámara lenta vi que mi mano se resbalaba de la camilla, todo comenzó a ponerse obscuro. En ese momento supe que estaba muerta.

Desperté sobresaltada y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me limpie la cara con la muñeca, el reloj digital numeraba en color rojo "04:15 a.m.", no valía la pena recordar un pasado doloroso aunque muy en el fondo donde la prensa, los paparazzi y los flashes de las cámaras que vienen con la vida social. Donde no logran escarbar casi todo era igual, pero yo era más fuerte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

Monotonía

Bella's POV.

Bah, por enésima vez que me miro en el espejo del baño, esto estaba mal. Luzco más vieja de lo que soy, ¿que esperaba? ¿Qué el estrés le haga justicia a mi rostro?, debo ir el fin de semana al spa o algo pero ahora era hora de salir del baño de mi oficina y ponerse a ver qué hago —considerando que ya revise, los registros de gastos, los contratos y ya leí y releí el contrato de Edward Cullen. Mmm… algo no cuadra. Todo está perfecto y eso no es normal considerando que en algún tiempo trato de destruir mi empresa, me sorprende que sea tan distinto a sus padres… no, recordar está mal. El pasado y el amor destruyen.

—de que me sirve no recordar, si casi nada ha cambiado. —dije sentándome en mi sillón de cuero, si creo que me volví masoquista en alguna parte del camino. Por Dios ¿Qué clase de persona tiene una foto de la persona que más la odia en el mundo?, solo yo. La detesto, detesto a Leila como a nadie, pero la quiero. El llamado de la sangre es más fuerte en mi pero no en ella, me odio desde que nací, sin motivo ni razón. Dejaron que crezca en la mentira que Leila era "una prima" a la que no debía estorbarle, estorbarle, mis bragas victoria secret que lave anteayer. Reí en voz alta por mi último pensamiento, en eso entro Ángela con una sonrisa.

—wow, estas riéndote eso es raro.

—mmm, si lo estoy haciendo—respondí sonriendo

— ya, dime de que tanto ríes

—de nada solo yo y mis tonterías. —Angie meneo la cabeza resignada a que no le iba a decir, no podía evitar sonreír. —Bien…—Angie comenzó a vacilar y a ponerse nerviosa al recordar algo— eh, Bella, llamaron de la empresa de Cullen. Quieren verte hoy mismo a las 10:45. —en ese momento se me borra la sonrisa de la cara, el buen humor como si fuera magia se fue. —no hay problema, confírmales por mí por favor

—ok, ¿almorzamos juntas?

—sí, claro—con una sonrisa salió de la oficina, almorzaba con ella casi siempre. Cuando ella no estaba con humor "yo lo sé y soy todo para el mundo", o yo estaba con ganas de matar a alguien o esos horrendos días donde pasaban ambas cosas. Me sobresalto oír su voz atraves del intercomunicador conectado al teléfono de la oficina —Bella es Charlie, está en la línea te paso la llamada o le digo…

—No Ángela, pásamelo. —en ese momento escuche la voz de Charlie por el teléfono

—Bells, hola mi niña. —tenía un tono inseguro, a eso yo le llamo remordimiento de conciencia con cargo de 17 años. — Hola papá, dime que necesitas —dije bostezando

—Parece que no dormiste bien linda, llame para preguntar si querías desayunar conmigo—hice una mueca al recordar la pesadilla de anoche, era duro aunque realmente haya pasado.

—cierto no dormí muy bien que digamos. Mmm si tal vez, es que vendrá mi nuevo socio y depende de cuánto dure la reunión. Pero si dura poco conduciré lo más rápido que pueda a Forks.

—pero no quiero molestarte si estás trabajando…—si claro y en escuela al señor no le importaba mi vida y no le importaba mis compromisos y debía estar a su disposición para recoger mi mesada de forma que Renee y yo le dejáramos de "molestar". Y ahora si le importa mi trabajo, claro como en parte yo lo mantengo después de que sus gatas lo abandonaron. —no hay problema papá solo tengo lo de mi nuevo socio ya me adelante a hacer todo lo que faltaba.

— ¿eso es un sí?

—Es un tal vez —me tomaría el día libre, Ángela que se asomaba que decía "ya llegaron" moviendo los labios sin hacer ruido.

— mmm, papá debo irme. Ya llegaron.

—está bien adiós linda de quiero mucho.

—yo también, papá. —mi voz sonó tan lastimera como la de Charlie, el colgó y yo me lévate de sillón de cuero con un suspiro. Al salir de la oficina veo que Ángela prepara su libreta y una pluma para tomar apuntes.

— ¿dónde están Angs?

—están en la sala de juntas todo esta listo solo faltas tú. —en ese instante me dirigí a la sala de juntas con Ángela atrás de mí, mierda olvide dejar los lentes en la oficina aun los llevo puestos y me veo rara con ellos, además NADIE me ve con lentes, me hacen sentir tan ridícula como una niña, solo mi familia y amigos me ven con ellos puestos. No importa total combinan con mi falda café.

Justo antes de entrar Ángela me detiene cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta.

—suerte, Bells.

—gracias Angie. —le correspondo la sonrisa y por fin entramos cuando recupero la seriedad. En la sala están Cullen, su abogado Emmett si no me equivoco se llama así, mi abogado, y mi contador; Gerald para sacar presupuestos supongo. Al principio se me hacía un poco difícil trabajar con tantos hombres, con el tiempo me acostumbre.

—Buenos días señores. — soy yo o Cullen me estaba examinando las piernas, o esta falda es demasiado corta. Me estoy volviendo loca.

—díganme, ¿que necesitan? — dije lo más amable posible.

—pues, vinimos a planear los conceptos de estilo, ver propiedades, lugares y fechas de supervisión. Solo eso Isabella—el muy perro disfrutaba el que odie mi nombre, vamos Swan muérdete la lengua y trágate tu veneno. Cambio la mueca por una sonrisa. —claro, por mí no hay problema. —eso es tener el enojo controlado, si, si lo es.

— ¿bien y trajeron muestras?

—si señorita Swan. —dijo amable y con una sonrisa.

.

.

Esto era aburrido solo veíamos muestras, muestras y más muestra.

.

.

La reunión había sido en exceso aburrida, quedamos en que todo sería en tonos claros y muebles de madera.

—Angie, perdón no podré ir a comer contigo, esto. Charlie me invito a "desayunar"—dije lo último formando comillas con los dedos. —no hay problema Bells, sabes nunca estuve de acuerdo con que no pasaras tiempo suficiente con tus padres. —ella sonreía tan dulcemente como cuando veía a sus dos hermanos menores, eran gemelos. Para ella yo era su hermana, la que nunca tuvo y ella era para mí la hermana que nunca me correspondió. Nos abrasamos y subo al ascensor, apretó el botón del aparcamiento. Esto era realmente irónico, en algún tiempo, de niña, cuando aún no sabía la verdad, deseaba con toda mi alma una hermana mayor a toda costa a cualquier precio, siempre la tuve, una que me odia hasta ahora, y con el tiempo ni Renata fue capaz tratarme como yo esperaba. Las llamaba el par de arpías y en público hermanitas. Subí a mi auto, mi hermoso Audi negro, uno de mis juguetitos. No me gusta estar con Charlie, no sé porque voy, nuestra relación es difícil, soy tan parecida a el que nunca congeniamos, por ser tan callados casi ni nos hablamos. Suspiro. Charlie era raro era alguien tan lastimado como yo, claro que por diferentes causas. Por otro lado éramos igual de fríos, sínicos, crueles, cerrados, rencorosos, despiadados y perversos. Solo había una diferencia; yo podía amar a otras personas aparte de mi misma, pero el, el solo se amaba así mismo. Era demasiado ególatra. Si alguna vez me quiso fue porque se veía reflejado en mí, una versión más infantil, joven y pequeña pero más fuerte que él. En el colegio no tenía muchos amigos y era callado igual que yo, su padre, el abuelo Max viajaba mucho por lo que no lo veía a él o a sus hermanos pero era frio en especial con Charlie, con el tiempo se convirtió en lo que soy ahora, él fue casi igual de frio conmigo como lo fue el abuelo Max con él. Charlie arreglaba todo con un poco de dinero, el no verme, el no estar para mí en los momentos más importantes, el no hablarme, el haberme gritado de niña, simplemente todo. Cuando tenía cinco años él bebía y pero yo era su princesa, la niña de sus ojos y su futuro. Recuerdo que ahí comenzó a volverme así, siempre me decía "debes ser mejor que yo y tu mami juntos no te detengas a ser como Renee, una simple profesora ni a ser como yo, un jefe de policía estancado en lo único que pudo aspirar a ser. Si debes pisotear a alguien para llegar alto, pero no dejes que te pisoteen, debes ser la mejor en lo que hagas para que este orgulloso de ti." Un año después termino su adicción pero era más frio y la cosa se puso peor cuando el ex de Renee, Phil, la comenzó a molestar con que romper y que se haya casado con Charlie era un error. Y Charlie comenzó a serle infiel a Renee, no es que fuera la mejor esposa del mundo y por eso mismo las cosas terminaron mal aunque Renee rechazara a Phil. Primero fue una chilla medio loca que arresto y sus padres ni le prestaron atención, no me movió ni un pelo ya que al final Charlie termino con ella cuando le mostré lo cruel que podía ser a esa edad, termino pidiéndome perdón de rodillas. Luego se volvió aún más frio y callado cuando mi abuela Isabella muro y de ahí viene el odio a mi nombre; la última noche antes de ella entrase en coma y a los tres días muriese, en su última noche mando a llamar a todos sus hijos y nietos. Yo nunca me lleve bien con la familia de Charlie el cual me daría la razón al pasar el tiempo, es más me dan asco. Yo no fui, solo fue Charlie ni siquiera pude sacrificar un momento a pesar de lo buena que fue conmigo, fue el peor error de mi vida, le dijo que me dijera que era una pena que no haya podido ir pero que siempre me querría y estaba orgullosa de su única nieta con su nombre. Al día siguiente me sacaron del colegio cuando me avisaron que había entrado en coma, y a los tres días murió. La quemas sufrió fui yo, solo yo quede destrozada realmente.

La segunda fue cuando yo tenía unos doce o trece años, una mujer recién llegada a Forks, a ella la odiaba, la odiaba como para que quisiese que le pase todo mi dolor hasta que se retuerza moribunda pidiéndome piedad, y con el tiempo lo hiso. Sonrío al recordar. No fui yo la primera en hacer justicia, fue justicia divina cuando todos la comenzaron a humillar, pero quien me busca me encuentra. Aún tenía ganas de venganza por haber hecho brujería a Charlie —cabe recalcar que la zorra estaba loca—difamarme, bueno delatar mi lado perverso aunque nadie le creyó y sobre todo por haber ido a golpear a Renee en la puerta de nuestra casa cuando echo a Charlie de caza en plena separación y unos días antes de irnos a Phoenix con mis tíos y Leila, ya que nunca vivimos con ella y me conto la verdad después de su divorcio. Recuerdo que la mujer con lo loca que estaba fue a intentarme golpear y maldecir a una reunión mundial de empresarios, en el aparcamiento no había nadie más que yo y mis guardaespaldas, la inmovilizaron cuando vino a atacarme maldiciéndome pero ahí comprobé algo cierto, ella trabajaba con brujería obscura o algo así porque cuando me burle de ella intento arañarme la muñeca dónde llevaba una pulsera con el símbolo del ángel Uriel, me la regalo tía melisa, la "mamá" de Leila e hizo que el padre la bendijera para mí, cuando la toco le quemo la mano literal como si fuera hierro ardiente. Eso me asusto un poco. Luego de irme a Phoenix pase allí un año y otro en Jacksonville, volví a Forks en mi último año de secundaria para luego estudiar en Vancouver pero como Leila consiguió trabajo en Seattle me tuve que mudar con Renee y mi familia, tuve que estudiar ahí y desechar mis sueños. Pero cuando aún era esa chica inocente y dulce trate de hacerle cambiar. No pude. Aprendí que no se puede cambiar la naturaleza de alguien, Charlie no fue el mejor padre pero a veces con el tiempo aun cuando ya era tarde intento de todo por recuperarme por cierta parte lo hizo aunque solo una parte de mí, yo nunca volví a ser la misma Bells, todo el odio de Leila, la ceguera a como en realidad eran las cosas de Renee , la frialdad de Charlie, la traición de Renata, los malos tragos que pase en el tiempo en que viví por culpa de mis compañeros de clase, la desesperación de Angie por ayudarme, me volvieron así. Sonrió al recordar cuando los muy hijos de puta me robaron el teléfono celular solo por verme sufrir, solo que no sabían con quien se metían, uno porque Charlie era amigo de la mayoría de mis profesores, segundo porque lo encontraron a base de amenazas por parte del señor Barner junto a Charlie y tercero porque Charlie nunca me confeso quien lo hizo, no hasta que cumplí los veintidós para ese entonces yo comenzaba la empresa con paso firme, y me encargue de ellos uno por uno, sin piedad. Yo soy tan vengativa como rencorosa poco queda buena y pura Bells. Porque desperdiciar lo que se me había cedido, ya que mi anterior jefe, Ben, era un hombre de la tercera edad, uno de los grandes empresarios que ya habían muerto. Angie y yo trabajamos para el como asistente y secretaria, al ser su asistente pase mucho tiempo con él. Para mí era como un tío divertido a pesar de que ante los demás parecía frio en exceso, un día me conto porque era así y porque me tenía tanto cariño.

(Flash back)

—Bella, ven un momento por favor.

— dígame señor Benson. — dije acercándome a su escritorio, cada día estaba peor, su cabello resaltaba por la luz de la araña en el techo que estaba sobre él, mientras formaba sombras bajo sus ojos, otras copiando la forma de sus lentes y el resto de su rostro era un juego de luz y sombra entre sus arrugas. Cuando llegue a el me miro con una expresión algo seria y pensativa.

—pequeña siéntate ahí, siempre me preguntas porque te quiero tanto y te trato bien en cuanto a otros me comporto frio, pues bien te lo diré. —le interrumpo ya sentada frente a él. —señor si no quiere hacerlo no lo haga. —le regalo una sonrisa comprensiva la cual me corresponde. —lo quiero hacer y además te pido no me interrumpas, ¿entiendes?

—entiendo.

—veras, aunque no lo creas yo en algún tiempo estuve casado, pero ella estaba enamorada de mi hermano menor, el que murió en la guerra y a mí me veía como un amigo, al encontrar cierto parecido entre ambos decidió casarse conmigo. A los dos años tuvimos una hija, pero ella nunca me quiso a mí ni a su madre a pesar de que le dimos lo mejor, cuando mi esposa me abandono mi hija decidió irse con ella solo venía a pedirme cosas ya que mi ex esposa era de la clase media y mi hija era exigente con sus gustos, solo la vi cuando su madre murió, la única vez que la vi llorar fue esa y aun así era un llanto frio. Con el tiempo fueron disminuyendo la frecuencia con la que nos veíamos y ahora ya no sé nada de ella, tenía tu edad, por eso para mí eres como la hija que no pude tener, la que yo hubiese deseado tener, por eso Isabella te agradezco el que acompañes a este viejo en sus últimos días. —los dos comenzamos a llorar. —no, Ben usted sabe que lo hago porque realmente lo quiero y quien debe agradecer soy yo, por aceptarme en su empresa y salvarme de la boca del lobo. Es mas prometo estar con usted hasta el fin.

—Isabella quiero darte todo mi conocimiento, quiero que triunfes y de cierto modo seas mi heredera, ¿aceptas? —moví la cabeza a modo de asentimiento al secarme las lágrimas.

—primero que nada, no seas nunca una blandengue, siempre se fría y firme con tus decisiones, nunca hagas las cosas a la ligera, siempre pon lo mejor en tus proyectos, desde la gente hasta tus ánimos. No olvides quien eres ni de dónde vienes, siempre agradece al señor…

Nos pasamos toda la tarde así, enseñándome cosas que el día de hoy me ayudó bastante. Cuando Ben murió su hija no lloro en el funeral, es más casi ni llega en cambio Angie y yo estábamos tan destrozadas como los otros trabajadores. Casi me desmayo cuando me entere que no le dejo nada a su hija, una rubia plástica que no valía la pena. Pero a mí me había dejado parte de su herencia, su dinero y acciones de la empresa que quedo a manos de uno de sus sobrinos y que lo demás lo repartió a sus trabajadores.

(Fin flash back)

Desde que me conto lo de su hija jamás quise ser así ni con Charlie ni con Renee. Comencé a ver a lo lejos las casitas de Forks, la reserva la push, los bosques terminando de rodear pate de la carretera.

No juzgaba a Charlie ni nada, finalmente a pesar de que fue por distintas razones somos iguales como el espejo del otro.

**Hola, espero que les esté gustando. Perdón por el retraso en subir este cap. Pero en el grupo les contare por qué y de paso ahí están imágenes, play list y contenidos exclusivos. No olviden unirse, tiene el mismo nombre que el fic. El link es: groups/636398836427380/**

**Y no olviden dejar su review.**

**Besos**

**Mar**


End file.
